


Hey Beanpole, How Ya Been?

by ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Protective Zsasz, Revenge, Zsasz is a good bro, ed is a tortured soul, the shovel talk by Zsasz, zsasz is a scary boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn/pseuds/ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn
Summary: Victor is a good friend/hired assassinOr, the one where he creeps Ed out to get back at him for shooting his boss





	Hey Beanpole, How Ya Been?

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda not happy with this one, but it's been sat there for ages so without further ado,
> 
> Based on [This](http://ivegotmytowel.tumblr.com/post/156942036095/10000-here-for-zsasz-randomly-turning-up-when)  
> Unbeta'd

Edward had been put on probation, that is, he was allowed to wander mostly freely. He and Oswald weren't on _good_ terms but they were improving gradually. It had been two days after his freedom from the ice when it had started. Regardless of what he was doing -Victor Zsasz would appear out of nowhere and simply watch him. Paperwork, breakfast, anything. Zsasz would be there, never saying anything, just observing. 

The first time it had happened Ed was sure he was there to kill him. He had braced himself for a bullet or a knife. Yet all Victor did was grin and lean against the wall, eyes unblinking. Ed had exhaled shakily and gone back to making some coffee, constantly on edge and aware of the eyes he could feel burning into him.

Ever since then it had simply gotten worse, Ed never suspected that Zsasz was there to do anything but kill him. So Ed was constantly on edge every time the assassin was there- with was all the time. Ed was getting antsy. The worst part was his shadow never said anything. He was just there, the constant threat of death ever present. 

One morning Ed sat down with Oswald and Ivy to have breakfast, it was a silent and tense affair. More so when Zsasz strolled into the room and sat beside Ed, a small smile on his face. Ed swallowed and avoided the man. Oswald greeted him before going back to his paper whilst Ivy smiled and waved, eating her breakfast as if there wouldn't be more if she wanted. Ed was a mess, shaking and nervous. When was he gonna make his move? what was he doing? Ed couldn’t be sure if this was Oswald’s orders or if his attack dog had gone off his lead. Ed reached to grab a plate when Victor suddenly handed him one, saying nothing. Ed very hesitantly took it and started to sweat with nerves whilst everyone else was oblivious or ignorant of the situation.

~~~

Ed closed the door to his room and checked the hallway, fearing the moment Zsasz would show up, if today was the day he finally, finally made a move. Ed’s life was ruined, he couldn't live like this. It was hell. He would speak to Oswald today, he couldn’t take it any more.

~~

Zsasz watched as Nygma left Oswald’s office, looking over his shoulder fearfully as he did so, which made victor smirk. Oswald crossed his arms and looked up at his assassin from behind his desk.

“care to explain?” he asked, a slight frown on his face. Victor sat down and pouted. He just wanted to make his boss happy. “he made your life hell, now he knows what it feels like” Zsasz replied, clearly unhappy about being brought up on his behaviour. 

Oswald blinked and stayed silent. He uncrossed his arms and sighed. “V, i appreciate it, truly. But you have to stop now, you've made your point” Oswald explained calmly, a small smile on his face. Zsasz grinned back and nodded his understanding. “right, off you go” Oswald dismissed cheerfully.

Zsasz strolled past a waiting Edward and he grinned and waved as he walked by, off to wreak havoc somewhere else. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? Please? :)


End file.
